Sakura y Xiaolan, una historia de amor Chapitre I
by karito15
Summary: Aquí una historia de amor llena de sentimientos y de humor, también. Sakura y Xiaolan cambian de colegio y se encuentran en que van al mismo. Por eso viven mucho tiempo juntos y descubren muchas cosnas nuevas. Una Bonita historia de amor.


**_Hola! Soy Karito15 y aquí os dejo mi segunda historia, dividida en capítulos que espero que los enganche y les guste. La verdad es que soy bastante nueva en esto, así que cualquier comentario que queráis hacerme, por favor, dejadme reviews. Espero que les guste. Ahí va el primer capítulo. Chau!!_**

**Sakura y Xiaolan, una historia de amor. Capítulo I**

Te voy a extrañar mucho, Sakura!! Dijo mi mejor amiga yéndose a otra ciudad. Siempre me va a quedar su recuerdo en los vestiditos y en todos los videos que grabamos juntas, al salir del cole!! Ahora que se va me siento sola, desprotegida, con el corazón partido en dos.

Este año me toca empezar la secundaria, pero sabiendo como soy, seguro que el primer día ya me pasa algo raro, que no le pasaría a cualquier chica.

Sakura, a cenar!

Ya voy mamá.

Qué grande que te hiciste, hija. Ya a primero de secundaria. Me parece increíble!

Bah, sigue siendo la misma nenita de siempre- mi hermano sarcástico.

Oh, tu siempre tan simpático conmigo, como si fueras mi mayor enemigo1

Tengo que responder a eso?

Ay! Me tienes harta!!

Chicos, chicos, paren de pelear! Ya son grandes!

Yo no soy, mamá. Siempre se está picando!

Hoy es mi último día, bueno noche, como nena de primaria. Mañana es todo nuevo. Compañeros nuevos, profes nuevos, exámenes nuevos (TORTURA!)

Ufff! Ya son las ocho. Llego tarde! Ya de primeras no me da tiempo de desayunar. Encima, salgo tan rápido que me olvido de ponerme la gorra del uniforme! Soy un desastre!

Al fin llegué. Estoy que no puedo respirar, de lo que corrí! Ya nos ubicaron en diferentes clases. Por suerte en la mía la mayoría de chicas parecen simpáticas y los chicos… bueno son tema aparte.

Uii, tanta gente nueva… al menos las chicas son simpáticas!

Ya es la hora del recreo y me da tanta vergüenza intentar hablar con los demás que me voy debajo de un árbol a desayunar sola. Me siento encima de una caca "regalito" de paloma… Soy torpe!

Ahí viene alguien, con cara conocida…

Sakura! No me dijiste que venías a este secundario!

Xiaolan! No me lo puedo creer!

Te has sentado encima de una caca de paloma?

Shi…T/////T

Tan torpe como siempre…

No me digas eso, eres malo!

Sabes que te lo digo con cariño-je-.

Ah…

Qué tal tu primer día, Sakura?

Bueno, las chicas parecen simpáticas, pero no hablé con ninguna.

Oh- negando con la cabeza- siempre igual, Sakurita!

Sakurita??! No me llames así!!

Es que es mono. Cada vez que te vea te voy a llamar: Sakurita!!

Noooo! Maldito!

Como que maldito?? Sakurita?

No me llames así!

Adiós Sakurita! Nos vemos Sakurita!!

Nooo! Lo dices para que me cabree… y lo conseguirás!!

No- con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en los labios- qué va… yo soy muy bueno y inocente, no hago esas cosas…

Suena la campana que me dice que tengo que volver a clase. Con lo bien que estaba debajo de este árbol…

Me estoy levantando muy lentamente, con mucha calma, pero hay algo que me parece muy raro. No sé qué es. Oh! Llego tarde!

Uff, se terminó el primer día.

-Hola mamá

-Hola Sakura, qué tal tu día en el cole nuevo?

-Muy bien, sabes? Xiaolan también viene conmigo!

- A si? Mejor, así ya conoces a alguien

-Shi, pero el siempre se ríe de mi! Pero lo hace con cariño- supuestamente!-

-Mamá, me voy a dar una vuelta con los patines, si?

- Muy bien, pero no vuelvas tardee, eh!  
-No, no tranquila.

Me pongo los patines, agarro el mp3 y me voy a dar una vuelta y mientras pienso en qué sería eso raro que sentí en el árbol del cole.

Como iba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos y con la música tan alta… Ouch! Me di un golpazo contra alguien que reconocí en seguida mientras hacía mi caída triunfal. Era Xiaolan que también iba con patines, aunque con más cuidado que yo xS.

-Dónde vas tan rápido y pensando en la luna, Sakurita?

-Joooo, no me llames así! Y no tenía la cabeza en la luna… es que… nada, una tontería.

-No te habrás enamorado?

-No!-roja como un tomate-, fue una tontería que me pasó en el recreo hoy en el cole.

-Ah…qué mona eres, Sakurita!

-Jo, al final me acostumbraré, aunque no me guste.

-Con lo mono que queda!

-Pareces un niño de cinco años U.U

-Es lo que tiene estar enamorado…-con la mirada perdida-.

-Quéee? De quién, de quién?

-Mh… nada-rojísimo-. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos.

Y se fue pitando como un loco, por lo que se dio un golpazo contra un farol…

Yo me fui para el otro lado, y pasé por delante del cole. Me paré a mirar el árbol de esta mañana y sentí como si alguien me estuviera observando desde lejos.

El cielo está nublado y no quiero mojarme, así que me vuelvo a casa.

-Ya llegué, mamá!

-Entonces ponte a hacer los deberes!

-Shi…uff, es que no tengo ganas…

-Sakura??!!

-Voy, voy-con cara de resignación-.

Por fin terminé todos los deberes y me puedo ir a dormir, estoy muerta!!

Me estoy leyendo una historia de una chica norteamericana, que su vida está llena de locuras. Me parece que no voy a leer más, me estoy qued… zz

Segundo día, no me puedo mover de la cama… me muero de sueño…

-Me voy, mami, nos vemos. Chau!

-Chau, que te vaya bien!

-Sakurita? Espérame-corriendo para alcanzarme-.

-Oh, ya estamos con lo de Sakurita.

-Con lo bien que va con tu personalidad…

-Vale, acepto que me lo digas, pero una cada muuuuuuucho tiempo, ok?

-Oh! Por fin aceptas mi propuesta!- y me abraza!-

-Oh…-rojos como dos tomates-.

-Perdona…

-Sabes?-para cambiar de tema- el otro día me llamó la atención el árbol del patio del cole. Cuando salí con los patines pasé por delante, y sentí como si unos ojos me estuvieran mirando desde lejos, no se, es raro…

-Sakura, no estarás flipando?-tocándome la frente-no tendrás fiebre?

-No, tonto, es verdad! Encima que te lo explico…

-No te enojes, Sakurita. La verdad es que te creo por que a mí me pasó un par de veces y no estoy seguro de qué es. Se nota como si no te quitara los ojos de encima…-con un semblante muy serio.

Tuve un presentimiento, algo raro, el corazón se me disparaba!

-Ya lo descubriremos- dije sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

-Sí, seguro que no es nada, una tontería.

Empezamos las clases. Me a burro mucho, es que no me gustan nada las clases de japonés…

Por la ventana veo a Xiaolan, durmiéndose. Le doy unos golpecitos a la ventana y se levanta de golpe…Jeje. Está bonísimo, con esos ojos verdes que tiene…Puede saberse por qué estoy pensando esto?. No será…no, no, no puede ser, no quiero, solo somos compañeros. Concéntrate en japonés, concéntrate en japonés…no pedo! Es imposible!!

-Señorita Sakura, cómo se escribe esto?

-Mh…-súper nerviosa, es que me agarró desprevenida TT-. No lo se, señora.

-Como veo que no te interesa mucho, por qué no vas a dar una vueltita por el pasillo con una escobay así ahorras trabajo a las señoras de la limpieza??

-Muy bien señora,ahora mismo voy-solo he cambiado de cole, por que las cosas siguen igual…-.

Voy a buscar la escoba. Ooops. Por qué siempre que me encuentro con Xiaolan no es un encuentro, es un golpazo?? Lo peor es que esta vez me caí encima suyo, y… me retiro de golpe!

-Hola, Sakurita. Oye, qué haces aquí?

-Es que… me echaron de clase de japonés…

-Ai, Sakurita, qué voy a hacer contigo??

-Cómo que qué vas a hacer conmigo??!!

-Es que si no te ayudo…

Antes de que termine de hablar nos vamos al lado de la ventana.

-Bueno, explícame eso de que estás enamorado…

-Eh?...No, nada… no sé por qué lo dije, la verdad!-todo rojo y sudando, ai qué lindo que está así!!

Mientras hablamos miramos para en patio y las miradas se dirigen juntas al árbol "misterioso" y, al menos yo, vuelvo a notar esa sensación de que alguien me está clavando la mirada por encima de los hombros, es horrible.

-Tú también lo sientes, Sakura?  
-Sí, es muy raro y me da escalofríos pensar qué será…

-No te preocupes, vamos a ver qué puede ser- y los dos miramos juntos hacia atrás, pero lo único que nos encontramos es el pasillo largo y oscuro.

De repente nos inunda una luz muy fuerte que hace que cerremos los ojos. Cuando volvemos a abrirlos nos encontramos con un bicho realmente feo, con un solo ojo y lleno de pelos por todos lados, es horrible!! Xiaolan se coloca delate mío para protegerme, pero antes de que pueda hacer cualquier cosa, la cosa rara le da un puñetazo que lo deja inconsciente… Ahora me veo sola delante de eso que no se que es… Antes de que pueda ir al lado de Xiaolan, el monstruo me agarra por la cintura y me lleva con él… Nooo!! No quiero separarme de Xiaolan, y menos irme con esta cosa rara que no se a dónde me lleva… Tengo miedo…

**_Qué tal, qué os ha parecido?? Espero poder dentro de poco publicar el segundo capítulo, así que si tenéis alguna idea, ponedme reviews y intentaré incorporar vuestras ideas!! Gracias de todas formas. Además, si os ha gustado, podéis leeros: "Gals, ya mayorcitas", que espero que también os guste. Besos y escribidme reviews!!_**

_**Karito15**_


End file.
